Rise of the Snake
by Cjs812
Summary: This is, in my imagination, what would have happened if the fuzetsu didn't happen while kazumi and Shana were having their little cat fight. Highly appreciated if you people review, so that i know if I'm doing it right. NOTE: STORY IS ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is what I get with an overactive imagination and an awesome anime called Shagukan No Shana. The following is what would have happened if the fuzetsu didn't happen while Shana and Kazumi were having their little cat fight over Yuji. I was bored. I don't own Shagukan No Shana. If I did, Kazumi and Konoe would be much less annoying and would stop ruining the whole YujixShana thing throughout the whole series.

"You cheater!"

"Cheater? Its called skill! Just because you don't have doesn't mean you can nag to everyone who does!"

Kazumi was taken aback. Was Shana telling her she had no skill? That she had no talent? Or did it mean that she wasn't a challenge to her?

"Fine. How about a we have a challenge? The first to get Yuji to say 'I LOVE YOU!' to her… wins him, and the other has to back off?"

Shana thought it over. At first glance, it wouldn't be that hard. Then she really thought about it. She found that it would be hard. Winning other people's hearts wasn't exactly a Flame Hazes specialty. Shana had half a heart to say no, but then realized that she didn't have much of a choice.

"OK. I accept your little be prepared to lose."

"I won't lose either" Kazumi said with an evil grin.

Shana immediately turned around and started going up to their classroom, as the lunch break was nearly over.

Alastor's voice then spoke through the pendant Shana wore on her neck. "How do you intend win? Last I checked, you now almost nothing about him"

"I know some stuff about him."

"Like what?"

"Well, he's a mistes… and… he's a pervert…and…. OK! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! All I know is that I really like him and…." She sighed. "Don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Ok, then. One thing, though. You're not going to lose, and neither will Kazumi. How does that work?"

"I don't know."

"Strange. I just had this weird image in my head of you two being his harem girls."

Shana sighed. "You too, huh…"

"Just remember your duty as a Flame Haze, and I won't interfere."

As Shana ran up the stairs to the classroom, determined to win and make Yuji hers, she thought of many ways to get Yuji to say the words 'I love you', from showering him with gifts to holding him up at gunpoint. She really was considering holding him up at gunpoint.

Meanwhile, Kazumi was hopeless. She couldn't think of a single way to win the competition. It's hopeless, she thought. _Shana's better than me in every way. She's cuter, smarter ,stronger,….Wait a minute! What am I saying? I can, and I will! Prepare for a surprise, Shana, because I will not lose!_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shakugan No Shana. I wish I did, though…. By the way, I know that I spelled Shakugan wrong in the previous chapter. They sound alike.

Shana stared at the predicament before her. A rinne had appeared on her way home from school. It took her a while to realize it, though, even if it already cast a fuzetsu , since she was still deep in thought on how to get Yuji to say those accursed words. She had completely walked pass it, twice, before Alastor had clued her in on it

_ What can I do… Valentine's day is coming up so that might be a good time…._

"How about you start by attacking the rinne that's taking the power of existence from people only 10 meters away from you?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I'll do that after"

"Shana? Has this challenge got to you?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Shana, there's a rinne attacking the people. If you don't do anything, I'll tell Yuji...

"Fine, I'll kill the rinne" she said before she materialized her cape/coat. Instantly her jet-black hair turned flaming red, then her eyes turned a red hot colour, true to her name. She pulled her sword out, the Nietono No Shana. She dashed towards the rinne, which looked like a purple beast with large talons and claws, with two horns protruding from its head, although its left one was slightly cracked.

Shana swung the sword over her head, with the intention of slashing its arm. However, that didn't happen. Instead, the sword bounced back, making the Flame Haze stumble backwards and also attracting the rinne's attention.

_ What the hell?_

"What's this? A Flame Haze? Ooh, a flame haze! I want to eat the flame haze!"

"Dammit, RUN SHANA!"

And they ran, with the rinne following close behind her. But Shana's speed was no match for the rinnes' cumbersome speed. Shana kept running and twisting corners before making sure they had lost the rinne.

"Alastor, what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps that rinne is resistant to your sword"

"No, that's not it." she said with a frown. She turned her sword upside-down, so that the blade faced the ground. She hesitantly pushed the bottom of the hilt and slid it out of the way. Two small objects glinted in the light'

"I have to replace the batteries…"

Just then, Yuji, who had been looking for Shana so that they could combat the rinne. Immediately, Yuji, knew something was wrong. It was rare for Shana to be found cowering from a rinne, especially a stray, weak, one.

"Yuji..." she said, while looking over the corner of the wall "Can you get to the nearest place that sells batteries, and get some AA's? Energizer brand?"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"My sword runs in batteries."

This startled Yuji greatly.

"That thing runs on batteries?"

"What do you think it runs on? Power of Existence?"

"Fine" he said as he left, being cautious as not to be eaten (again) by the rinne.

But the batteries would prove to be unneeded, as another Flame Haze, would defeat the rinne before he came back. Alastor immediately noticed its presence. What he did not know was that this Flame Haze had been in the city for quite some time.

"Shana, another Flame Haze is here."

"There is? I don't feel it, though."

"I think I know which Flame Haze this is, although im not sure."

Just then, a sound that sounded like a deep bee's buzz rumbled through the air, followed by 3 blue twisting lasers that were close together hit the rinne, leaving a wide-open, gaping, hole, in its back. This was followed by another, laser blast. The second shot finished off the rinne, which disappeared in a bright white light.

"Now I know who it is. It is the Master of Espionage!"

"Who?"

"That's how good he is. Not many people know of him, not even you!"

"Don't rub it in my face, Alastor."

Immediately, said man appeared behind Shana. He had a scraggly beard with an eye patch on his right eye. He was wearing a suit that, in this environment, rivaled ghillie suits. On his back was a large gun that required 2 straps to prevent from falling off. The man looked to be in his 50's or 60's. Shana immediately noted his presence as the fuzetsu was lowered upon the rinne's death. Shana immediately turned around, expecting a fight, but was surprised to see the man lighting a cigar in his mouth. Just then Shana realized how stealthy this guy could be. He had managed to get within point blank range without being noticed.

"Took you long enough. If I came here with the intention to kill, you wouldn't have known what hit you, and where, before you were dead."

Shana immediately looked at him suspiciously. "What's your point?"

"My point is, you need to be more alert if you don't want to die."

"He's right you know." Alastor said from the pendant.

_Urusai, Alastor!_

"Ahh, Alastor, pleased to meet you again" the man said as he bowed.

"I have a question" Shana piped up, before the man got too friendly. "The shot was fired from a different direction. How could you get here so quickly?"

"Did you really think I was there?" the man said with a wink. "Anyway, its time for my break!" he stated as he opened up one of his pockets and took out a-

_**No!** Of all of the things he could have pulled out of his damn pocket, it had to be **that! **Now, he's making fun of me. Teasing me. It's like he knows my weaknesses. _

A shocking revelation hit her like a ton of bricks

_And maybe he does! Crap! This old man is more dangerous then I thought! He might be stalking me and Yuji on our way home from school!_

The man noticed Shana's power hungry eyes focused on his melon bread.

"So you like melon bread too, huh?"

_Now he's playing dumb! How dare he?_

"Well, I guess I can part with some of it..." he said as he ripped the melon bread apart, in equal slices.

_Oh no! He just tore the melon bread apart!_

"Here you go"

Suddenly, half of the melon bread was thrust into an absent-minded Shana's hand.

"Huh? What's this for?"

"I noticed your drooling."

Shana immediately blushed, embarrassed beyond hope.

Shana tried to change the subject, asked "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

Her answer was met with a hearty laugh, followed by "Because I'm part of the 'Official Fan Club For Melon Bread'" He searched one of his other pockets and pulled out a pin button that did say 'OFFICIAL FAN CLUB FOR MELON BREAD'.

"THAT'S AWESOME! ME TOO!" Shana said as she pulled out her own copy of the pin button. "NOBODY UNDERSTANDS THE IMPORTANCE OF MELON BREAD IN TODAY'S SOCIETY!"

"I AGREE!"

Alastor sighed as the two Flame Haze started talking about melon bread and the best ways to eat said product, and how one day, they were going to force the governments around the world to change their laws and ban artificial flavors in melon bread. Pretty soon, the sun began to lower into the horizon, as the moon started its shift.

"Thanks for the help, and thanks for sharing the melon bread."

"It's my job, and thank you for making my acquaintance." he said, as he began to walk away.

Shana the reviewed her words. _Thanks for sharing the melon bread. _

"Alastor, i just found a great way to win the challenge and show that Kazumi who deserves Yuji!"

Meanwhile, Yuji was sitting in his jail cell waiting for bail. He was arrested for stealing AA batteries.

Sorry for the obvious mistakes in this chapter. When i wrote this, it was summer break, and i didn't feel like going back to edit them.


End file.
